A Future Worth Living For
by The Shipper of Pairings
Summary: Nine looks into the future while he is regenerating Nine/Rose mentions of Ten/Martha (No like, no read)


A Future Worth Living For

Nine could feel it. His regeneration starting. No... He couldn't go. He just couldn't. Not yet. He had to see. He had to see what he will be missing. The future he would have had if he never regenerated. He silently pleaded the TARDIS to show him, and finally he slipped into another world, one where he lived...

'Two years into the future, Nine would finally admit his feelings to Rose. Almost immediately, they would get married. He would have a fight with Jack, desperate to convince the man that he couldn't be a bridesmaid, no matter how much he wanted to. Rose would crack up and said that if Jack wanted it that much, he could wear a suit the same color of the dresses. The feud would stop. The day of the wedding, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Martha (One companion from the years of Three and Four, and one that would have met Ten, but instead met Nine and Rose in a hospital on the moon) would be the bridesmaids (The Doctor still thinks that Jack should have kept to his side of the Sexual Wall, which dictates that men really shouldn't be bridesmaids and not even have the decency to call themselves bridesmen). Mickey (Rickey) would grudgingly agree to be the Doctor's best man (which would have gone to Jack if he didn't betray the Male race). Jackie, in the place of Pete, would lead Rose down the aisle. Everyone would be chatting when the music would start, silencing all the noise immediately. Then the bridesmaids (and bridesman) would come, then Rose and Jackie. When the Doctor would look at Rose, both his hearts would start beating irregularly. She would be wearing a silky, Grecian-like dress with a low dipped neck line. She would be absolutely gorgeous. She would get to the alter, then mouth with a smile, 'I love you so much, you know.' The Doctor would blush slightly, then mouth back, 'You look like a goddess. Even Aphrodite would be jealous.' Then it was Rose's turn to blush. The vows would be said, then the priest would say, "You may kiss the bride." The Doctor would take Rose into his arms and kiss her passionately, only breaking away from her when both Jack and Mickey yelled, "Save that for tonight!" Indeed, it would come tonight. A perfectly passionate night to the two lovers, husband and wife, together forever.

Only one year later, a child would be born, a little girl named Tabby (a long story of how they thought of that name, one involving running from sentient cats). She would have her mother's beauty, but her father's blue eyes, love for learning and bananas, and his smile. Rose would light up every time she saw father and daughter smile together. Jack would be still living the TARDIS, having no where else to go, plus getting hunted down by Torchwood (the Doctor will still wonder how that was caused), and everyday, the former Time Agent would make some breakfast food that was banana based for his 'niece' and 'brother'. The Doctor still beat Jack senseless when he caught the man flirting with his little girl.

Time would pass until Tabby was fourteen. She would became even more independent, travelling by herself, but she would still visit. The Doctor would feel even older than he truly was, watching his little girl grow up. Another child would have been born only a few years before, a little boy named Jack (since by this time, the poor, poor man managed to get himself killed. Rose wanted to honor him). Little Jack looked more like his father than his mother, and he was much more quiet than either parent, and especially Tabby. Life would be simple and good. The Doctor would lock away his Timelord essence, wanting to spend the rest of his life with Rose, Tabby, and little Jack. He got his wish.'

Nine could feel tears running down his face. That future was... fantastic. He wanted it so badly. He could hear someone, 'Nine, turn around.' He did so, and he came face to face with a man with messed up (yet somehow perfect at the same time) hair. He wore a suit and a trenchcoat, as well. He said, "Hello Nine, I'm Ten, your next regeneration."

Nine hesitated, then asked, "What is going on?"

"Well, we're talking right as you're regenerating into me. But I'm going to stop this."

Nine stared at the man, "You can do that?! Why?! How?!"

Ten just smiled, then said with tire in his voice, "I saw that future too, and let me just say, it was beautiful. I... I want to see you live that."

Nine asked, "But what of your life?"

"I don't need to live it. All I ask is that you keep Martha safe."

Nine nodded, realizing that the young doctor would be the one to capture both of Ten's hearts. He then said, "She'll be alright. No need to worry Ten." Ten sighed, then said, "Ok, well, it was fun talking, but I have a regeneration to stop. See ya, Nine." Nine waved to him, "Goodbye, Ten." And thus, the regeneration was stopped.

Rose was so incredibly pleased that Nine was alive, but at a cost, of course. Nine will never tell her, though, that Ten died for him.

So, things went according to the future dream. The wedding, Tabby and little Jack, Jack's (supposed) death (the Doctor is convinced that the former Time Agent is still alive somewhere), everything.

And Nine and Rose lived happily ever after...

The End.


End file.
